Let's Shake Oz A Bit
by MunchkinKiddo
Summary: 1. Elphaba said a rather different secret to Galinda than what she told her in the musical. 2. Not in every story will Galinda let Fiyero be with Elphaba. Alright! Let's do some shaking business, Oz. -GELPHIE FRIENDSHIP AND MORE.-
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey yo! I've been reading fanfictions about Wicked A LOT lately and I noticed that most of the stories are about Fiyeraba, or Gelphie (where they are lovers and it's kinda inappropriate), there are Gloq and more, but only few about the Gelphie friendship. And I'm longing to read fanfictions about the weird crazy friendship bond between Glinda and Elphaba. So I've decided to make my own fanfiction and share my thoughts with you! Isn't is exciting? I know, soooooo let's start!

P.S. You might encounter the same lines or ad libs done by the characters in the musical. I did that on purpose and it's not plagiarizing because I give credits here!

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN WICKED OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.

CHAPTER 1 : ALTERNATIVE SECRET SHARING (POPULAR)

"Your very first party ever?", Galinda asked unbelievingly.

"Well, do funerals count?", Elphaba answered which shut the blonde girl in disbelief.

After a while, Galinda jumped to Elphaba's bed and they sit together.

"Oh I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone... I'll go first: Fiyero and I are going to be married", Galinda squealed.

Elphaba irritably covered her ears because Galinda's high pitched squeal hurt her ears.

"Oh. He asked you already?"

"No. He doesn't know yet! How about you?", Galinda asked.

"Uh. Okay. You know Boq, right?" Elphaba said.

"The munchkin boy?"

"Yes. The cute handsome little munchkin boy", Elphaba blushed.

"Of course I know him. What's with Biq?", Galinda suspiciously asked.

"Well... I like him", Elphaba covered her eyes.

Galinda squealed.

"Oh my!", Galinda said. "Elphie.." she gasped. "Can I call you Elphie?"

"Well, it's a bit perky", Elphaba answered.

Galinda seemed to not hear what Elphaba said and she continued talking, "Anyway, Elphie, you need to tell Biq that you have a crush on him.

"Oh. No. No. No. I've had enough of the embarrassment I got tonight at the party. Please." Elphaba protested. "And besides, he doesn't even know me. So backout!"

"Elphie, what's the sense of you being friends with a popular girl if you'll just be left behind?" Galinda got up from Elphie's bed and she stood up, now facing the face of her friend. "I would make you popular!", she squealed again.

(Seriously, what's with squealing, Galinda? Lol)

"What?" Elphie snorted.

"Yeah! If you're popular, no one will laugh at you anymore, everyone will know you", she said. "Including Biq", Galinda teased by giving a seductive tone.

"Okay. First, it's BOQ, not Biq. Second, seriously, how can a green girl be popular? Are you kidding me? And P.S. Don't do that seductive tone again, it's ridiculous"

"Shush", she raised her index finger. "Trust me, I'm popular," she whispered.

"Ugh." Elphaba said.

"I'm gonna make you po-pu-lar!" Galinda sang and danced her way to her pink enormous bed. "Goodnight Elphie! We'll start our lesson tomorrow. I'm sleepy!" she turned the lights off.

"Ooh. I don't know about this. I got a really bad feeling about this", Elphaba thought.

Before sleeping, she prayed and thanked God for the party. She felt blessed. She also prayed for everything to go well.

AN: Elphaba is not an atheist. I'm a Catholic and I'm really sensitive with this kind of stuff. So yeah. Aaaaaand I know how author's notes can be annoying, so I'll shut up now.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: I DON'T KNOW, YOU GUYS JUST GIVE YOUR OWN TITLE HERE, I CAN'T COME UP WITH A NICE ONE. LOL

"Wake up Elphie! You need a lot of time to learn to become popular! And we need to start today!" Galinda had been shaking her friend for 15 minutes and still she hasn't waken up yet. "Okay. You made me do this!", and right after saying that, she did the famous Galinda-note. A really high pitched note that can break a glass.

"Ahhhh. What is it? Is the dorm on fire", Elphaba rose from her bed, panicking.

"Finally!", Galinda sang as she jump from her friend's bed.

"No. None. I just remembered that someone's got how-to-become-popular-so-Biq-can-notice-me lessons" Galinda rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot", the green girl apologized.

"Oh, no it's fine. Now go take a shower! Popular people are not stinky." Galinda pushed her friend to the bathroom.

"Seriously? I'm not popular but I do take a shower regularly. You don't have to remind me. And please, it's BOQ. When will she learn?", Elphaba murmured as she went to the bathroom.

"You saying somethin' Elphie?" the blonde girl raised her left eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'll be done in 5 minutes", then she rushed her way to the shower room.

-After 45 minutes-

Galinda rose from her seat as she hear the bathroom door open. She saw her green friend wearing a black dress with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Finally! After 10 decades, the Witch of the West finally got out of the bathroom", the blonde said sarcastically. She looks irritated.

"Sorry Glin. You actually take a shower for an hour, and you're popular, so I thought this is somewhat an assessment of how long should I take shower. Maybe popular people take shower for several minutes, I don't know", Elphaba teasingly said.

"Okay. Shut up Elphie. Comb your hair and we'll start", Galinda said, her eyebrows still facing each other.

"Should I use a brush or the ordinary comb? Do you thin-" Elphaba was interrupted by her friend's glare. "Oh. Yes, yes. I'll comb my hair now. Hehe".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: CHALLENGES

"Okay Elphie, you can open your eyes now!" Galinda commanded.

Elphaba's jaw seemed to drop. "What are we doing here at Shiz?"

"Your first challenge will take place here", Galinda whispered, but certainly it's not a whisper because her voice is in full volume. Then she squealed. "You see, I designed three challenges for you, unpopular green girl. And to be popular, you just need to surpass these challenges. Easy right?"

Elphaba's face look unconvinced.

"One common characteristic of popular people is that everybody knows their name", then Galinda came in front of a freshman and greeted her. "Hi! Are you new here?"

"Am I dreaming?! The most popular girl in the university, Miss Galinda Upland is talking to me? OMG. OMG. OMG. I'M PASSING OUT! Someone, help!", the freshman exclaimed.

Galinda just gave the freshman a broad smile and they left the girl, still unsettled and shocked. "See?" she raised her left eyebrow while giving a triumphant grin to Elphaba.

"O-kay? So what does that need to do with my first challenge?" the green girl asked.

"Your challenge is this: Before the end of the day, at least ten people must remember your name and know who you are" Galinda said while she and Elphaba made their way to the canteen.

"What?! I can't even say hi to someone without them being weirded out or scared by my look. This isn't going to work" Elphaba protested.

"Shh. Shh. If you really want Biq to notice you, DO IT!" Galinda cheered. "Start here in the canteen. Talk to those girls doing their homeworks on the other table. You might come up with a great topic tho. Be nice!"

Elphaba rose from her seat and started walking towards the girls busy reading books and writing essays while Galinda run to the hallway after seeing Fiyero.

"Fiyero!" she screamed and squealed afterwards.

"Oh no. Guys, hurry! She's coming", Fiyero told his friends when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. But it was too late because a blonde in heels already approached him. She started talking.

"Oh God", he murmured. He felt sick. He would rather bury himself down the ground right now than having his ears tortured by hearing her high pitched loud voice.

"So yeah, I saw you but you seemed like in a hurry so I ran faster to catch you up", Galinda is still talking but Fiyero is not listening. It's like he put her into mute mode, "Ugh. I can't take this anymore", and Fiyero is talking to himself instead. But then the loud annoying voice stopped and he heard a voice that is so beautiful and breath-taking.

"Galinda, I can't do this. I tried talking to them but they were too busy doing school stuff. They ignored me. Besides, if I have a homework like that too, I would do the same", Elphaba said in a hopeless voice.

"I would never ignore you if you tried talking to me", Fiyero unconsciously said while staring into Elphaba's eyes.

Galinda's face became serious and suspecting. Her brows raised then started to face each other.

Elphaba looked confused. 'Who is this guy? And why is he talking to me? Does he have mental illness or something?', she thought.

Then Fiyero seemed to realize what he just said.

"Oh. What am I saying? That is really weird. Sorry. Sorry." he said. Then Galinda's face became normal again after taking a deep long breath.

"Fiyero, this is my friend, Elphaba" Galinda said.

"Elphaba, are you an Angel from Heaven?" Fiyero said without thinking again. His face is now red and his heart is beating really fast. "Uh. I mean, I'm Fiyero Tiggular from Vinkus. It is nice meeting you" he offered his hand for her to shake with.

Elphaba took Fiyero's hand, "It is nice meeting you too, Mr. Tiggular", she felt awkward.

Galinda took their hands away from each other. "Elphie and I have a class to take. I'll just meet you tonight Fiyero for our first ever date!" she tried to hide her suspecting feeling by squealing really loud.

Galinda then pulled Elphaba out of the hallway.

7:30pm. In their dorm room, while Galinda brushes her blonde curly hair in front of the mirror, she and Elphaba are talking with each other. She is wearing a pink cute dress and high heels for her and Fiyero's date.

"So you're meeting this weird guy from Vinkus alone at night? Galinda, what if he kidnaps you or something? You better bring this pepper spray I bought in the store yesterday" Elphaba said while opening the zipper of Galinda's bag and putting the pepper spray in there. "Just for self-defense."

"Relax, Elphie." Galinda assured her friend. "Fiyero is a good guy. Besides, I don't think he will kidnap me. Because I would be the one willing to go wherever with him" she exclaimed excitedly. "Oops! Kidding." then she squealed.

Elphaba unbelievingly shook her head.

8:00pm. Galinda is sitting alone in the restaurant and eagerly waiting for Fiyero to arrive. She is texting him non-stop.

 _Fiyero, where are you? I'm now here. Table 15._

 _Hey, are you coming?_

 _Hey, Fifi. Oh, can I call you that?_

 _Fifi... You're late again._

And just when she is to send her fifth message to Fiyero, a guy sat in front of him.

"Oh. Fifi. I'm so glad you're now here. What makes you late?" the blonde energetically asked.

"Traffic jam", he stated.

Galinda's face dropped. There isn't much people going out this time. Most are in their houses now so there would absolutely be no traffic jam. She looked at Fiyero, he obviously doesn't want to attend in the first place. He just went here maybe because he does'nt want to offend or embarrass her.

This made her lose her appetite. She doesn't even talk while he eat.

Then after finishing his pasta, Fiyero broke the silence, "So, Fae and you are roommates. Why didn't you let her come with you?"

Galinda cannot hold it anymore so she answered, "Who's Fae? You mean, Elphaba? Yes. We're roommates. And why would I let her come with me? This is our date, Fiyero."

Fiyero felt guilty so he tried to change the topic. "You look interesting tonight."

'Seriously, why can't he just say beautiful?' Galinda thought, still not moving her food.

-Silence-

"Are you eating that or what? Why don't we just give it to Fae? She might have not eaten her dinner yet", Fiyero said.

"Why do you even care about my roommate?" Galinda was shocked to finally say it but she felt like she really needed to know why he is acting like that.

Fiyero was shocked to hear it too but he felt like it's time for him to admit everything to her.

He took a deep breath before saying anything, "Listen, Galinda. You are very popular, and beautiful. And many guys who are so much better than me are willing to date you and be with you. You already said that you like me, but I don't think I can like you back. I'm sorry but I just don't feel that spark many people are saying, when I'm with you or even when I first saw you" Fiyero explained. Galinda was stoned to hear all of these words coming out from the mouth of the man he like. Her tears began to fall. "But however," he continued, "I felt that spark when I saw your friend, Fae. I barely even know her but I feel like I already knew her for a lifetime. I just saw her a few hours ago in the hallway, but the impact she gave me after that moment is crazy. Her voice kept repeating in my mind, and I smile whenever I remember her confused face while talking to me. I still feel her soft hands when she held mine. And the truth is, I was late not because there is a traffic jam, but because I took a nap and I dreamed of her. This is crazy but I think I like like her, Galinda."

Galinda cannot contain her emotions so she ran away.

"Galinda! Wait!", Fiyero chased after the blonde but the waiter stopped him because they have not payed yet. And Fiyero, who just hurried himself to the restaurant forgot his wallet so that means he has to wash the dishes in the restaurant or he will go to jail.

"Oh. Why am I so lucky?", he said sarcastically while washing the plates.

It was 10pm and Galinda just went inside their dorm room. Elphaba is now fast asleep in her bed.

"This is crazy but I think I like like her, Galinda", she remembered what Fiyero just said. This made her glare at her now sleeping green friend.

The now exhausted and angry Galinda, holding a pepper spray went closer to Elphaba...

Closer...

Closer...

AN: Cliffhanger! I feel so mean for doing this. Lol. Sorry guys! What do you think happens next? Why did Galinda went closer to Elphaba? And did I just said she's holding the pepper spray Elphie gave her?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: THE BEGINNING...

Closer...

"What is with you really? Why did he chose a weird green girl over a pretty popular blonde?", Galinda thought while still holding the pepper spray tightly in her hand.

She was squeazing it really hard while she gave her friend a deathly glare. Her heart jumped when Elphaba opened her eyes.

"Galinda?", Elphaba was shocked to see her friend's face all worn out and covered with sweat. But one thing that made her even more terrified was when she saw her hand with the pepper spray she gave her. Her brows face each other. "That's it! I'm going to call the police. I knew it all along, that guy from Vinkus is a troubled mess", she did not asked Galinda what happened, from these things that she saw, she was convinced on what took place. Elphaba hurriedly rose from her bed and headed towards the telephone. But then, the next thing that happened made her frozen on the floor.

"Elphie!", Galinda held her friend tightly and cried loudly like a wee baby on her back. Elphaba then gently rubbed her friend's back. "O-kay? Maybe something different happened", she thought.

"It's okay. It's okay. Now tell me what happened", the green girl said in a serious yet worried tone while the two girls sit on Elphaba's bed.

"Fiyero...", Galinda started. "He doesn't like me", a loud cry was heard in the four corners of their dorm room.

"What? I thought you said he really likes you? He even sends you flowers in your locker every Tuesday, right?", Elphaba asked.

"I'm sorry, but I made that up Elphie. I never really get flowers in my locker every week. He does not like me, now I know why he is always quiet when we're together, or when I call his name from afar, he seemed not to hear my high-pitched loud voice, he was avoiding me from the very start", Galinda's eyes were red and so is her face. Her hair was messed up.

Elphaba gasped in disbelief. She noticed the pepper spray her friend is still holding. "What about this pepper spray that I made you bring?", she asked.

"After hearing all these confessions from him, I ran away. And there was no bus because it's already late, so I just walked my way here to the building. Just then, before I turn left in our street, two big scary dogs were guarding the road. I was so scared, so I decided to run.

"What? They will chase after you!", Elphaba almost shouted these words to her friend.

"I know, but I was too scared to think about that. So they chased after me, and I quickly located the pepper spray you gave me and used it against them. Ah. I just thank God that you gave me that, because without it, I might have ended up in the hospital by now, experiencing those injections because of dog bites", Galinda said.

Elphaba just let out a heavy sigh. Then, she made her way to Galinda's closet. She got her pink towel and signaled the blonde to go to the bathroom. "Go take a shower, it will relax you a bit, and will also clean you", she stated.

Galinda took the towel and went inside the bathroom.

Inside, while she sit in the bath tub filled with fresh pink bubbles in it, the water in the shower continuosly running and making her face wet, she stared at her roommate's toothbrush beside the bathroom's mirror, inches away from her. Her face was blank.

After minutes of staring, her blank face began to transform into a bitter and furious look.

"It's crazy but I think I like like her, Galinda", Fiyero's voice kept repeating inside her head.

"Why can't you like me Fifi?" she thought while still staring at Elphaba's toothbrush.

She found her right hand turn into a fist. Then she felt her teeth clench inside her mouth.

"This is the start. Good girl no more."

AN: Reviews, guys? A favorite and a follow would be well appreciated too! :))


End file.
